The present invention relates to stands for supporting and displaying objects, more particularly, the present invention relates to a stand for the support and display of a carved or uncarved pumpkin.
Heretofore, a carved pumpkin or jack-o-lantern has generally been placed for display on a surface such as an outdoor porch or patio or an indoor windowsill. Carving often takes place on an indoor table. Fluids that leak from a carved or uncarved pumpkin can often stain such underlying surfaces, and pumpkin juice stains are difficult to remove.
Several devices for supporting items of produce have been disclosed in the patented prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,970 issued to Long discloses a support structure that includes a reservoir intended to protect a person from the juice of a watermelon while it is being eaten in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,537 issued to Stagner discloses a support for an apple for packaging and handling. This support provides a pedestal with spikes for securing the apple upright inside a cube-like box.
While the patented devices may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a device that securely holds a pumpkin above a shallow reservoir while being carved, and that protects underlying surfaces from the pumpkin""s juices, during and after carving (or if left uncarved). There is also a need for a device that stabilizes and displays a carved or uncarved pumpkin both inside and outside the home.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for displaying a carved or uncarved pumpkin either inside or outside the home.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a stable base for supporting a pumpkin during carving.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a stable base for supporting a carved or uncarved pumpkin during display.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a pumpkin support that affords complete ventilation of the pumpkin while on display.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide protection for the surface beneath a carved or uncarved pumpkin (such as a floor, rug or table) from fluids discharged from the pumpkin during carving or display.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a device for elevating the pumpkin to promote air circulation in order to retard decay, and to keep the pumpkin bottom away from any discharged juices that might accelerate disintegration.
The present invention provides a stand for use in carving and displaying a pumpkin. The stand comprises a plurality of pedestals projecting upwardly and integrally from a topside of a base. Each pedestal has a chamfered surface and at least one pin projecting upwardly for the purpose of engaging and positioning a pumpkin so as to preclude any movement relative to the base, and for the purpose of elevating the pumpkin above the base and an underlying surface. The base is seated on the bottom of a dish which has an upturned flange at its perimeter to form a receptacle for containing fluids discharged from the pumpkin during carving and afterward. Preferably, the base and dish are separate components, and the base is annular having a central opening.